


Low

by Talullah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Túrin visits Haudh-en-Elleth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Low

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic100 prompt 075. Shade
> 
> ficalbum prompt #3: Low
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Haudh-en-Elleth, First Age 494**

Túrin Turambar, conqueror of fate, knelt by a mound in the dusk. In it lay Finduilas, to whom he had brought nothing but ruin. His lips moved in a silent apology, but his heart was empty. On his desperate run against time, he had loved her. Now, he probed carefully the dark emptiness inside, and felt nothing.

Gurthang giggled, cold-hearted as ever. “You skipped the part about love,” she said, glee in her screechy voice.

Túrin slumped. A single blue daisy, almost the shade of Finduilas' eyes, announced spring. He brought it to his lips, and finally sighed his grief.

_Finis  
July 2009_


End file.
